User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Puella Magi Madoka Magica gallery
Introduction This blog only contains picture of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, so I can easily link all the feats from a character profile to the picture that shows that feat. Gallery Madoka higher level.jpg|Madoka ascends to a higher level of existence and becomes a conceptual entity (Manga). madoka higher existence.jpg|Madoka becomes a conceptual entity. madoka no beginning.png|Madoka's life has no beginning or end. madoka concept anime.png|Madoka ascends to a higher level of existence (Anime). madoka can't be perceived.png|Madoka, as a 5 dimensional being, can't be perceived by the others. madoka sees everything.png|Madoka can see past, present and future universes. valkyrie connect.png|Valkyrie Connect x Madoka Magica special collaboration. magia record twitter post.png|A twitter post from the official Magia Record page says that Holy Mami is: "A saint who ascended to god's world", meaning she reached Madoka's dimension (which was stated to be beyond the time-space of infinite universes), making Holy Mami High 2-A. vcxpmmm1.png|Kyubey says that Madoka, Sayaka and Mami belong to a different kingdom than Valkyrie Connect's. vcxpmmm2.png|Kyubey says that the two worlds are fused by the witch's labyrinth. vcxpmmm3.png|Kyubey states that Walpurgisnacht was the one who created the barrier which brought the two universes together. tart icon.png|Tart's icon for my future Tart profile. irohaicon.png|Iroha's icon for my future Iroha Tamaki profile. ayano rika icon.png|Ayano's icon for my future Ayano Rika profile. mamiicon.png|Mami's icon for my future Mami Tomoe profile. homuraicon.png|Homura's icon for my future Homura Akemi profile. (Credit to Kazenokaze, the owner of this picture) magirecoanniversary.jpg|Ultimate Madoka's event for the 1st anniversary of Magia Record. magirecoum1.png|Ultimate Madoka's description in the Famitsu magazine for the event in Magia Record. magirecoum2.png|Translation of Ultimate Madoka's description from the Famitsu magazine. magirecoum3.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 1). magirecoum4.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 2). Ultimate_Madoka_04.png|Ultimate Madoka (4 stars) in Magia Record. Memoria_UM1.png|''To Hope'' Memoria. Memoria_UM2.png|''The Light of Hope Without Despair'' Memoria. Memoria_UM3.png|''Born Amidst Light'' Memoria. magirecoum5.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 3). magirecoum6.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 4). magirecoum7.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 5). magirecoum8.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 6). magirecoum9.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 7). magirecoum10.png|Ultimate Madoka's preview for the Magia Record event (part 8). umalt.png|Ultimate Madoka's second translation for the Famitsu magazine. ultmad.jpg|Ultimate Madoka's appearance in Magia Record. Um5stars.png|Ultimate Madoka (5 stars) in Magia Record. Memoria_1245_c.png|''A Bit of True Hope'' Memoria. Memoria_1251_c.png|''One More Story'' Memoria. Memoria_1250_c.png|''The Goddess Stares Quietly'' Memoria. Memoria_1249_c.png|''A Handful of Warmth'' Memoria. umstory1.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 1). umstory2.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 2). umstory3.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 3). umstory4.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 4). umstory5.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 5). umstory6.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 6). umstory7.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 7). umstory8.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 8). umstory9.png|Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia Record (Part 9). kyokovk1.png|Kyoko in the game Valkyrie Chronicles. kyokovk2.png|Kyoko's active skills in Valkyrie Chronicles. kyokovk3.png|Kyoko's passive skills in Valkyrie Chronicles. Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64